metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Madeline Bergman
was the Site Manager and Development Director of the BOTTLE SHIP's secret projects in Metroid: Other M. She was also responsible for the creation and eventual malfunction of MB (who posed as Madeline to Samus), leading to her sending the Baby's Cry distress signal. This distress signal caught the attention of Samus Aran and the 07th Platoon, leading to the events of the game. Biography While exploring the Exam Center, Maurice Favreau recovers a data report from a damaged computer terminal, and the group discovers that the facility was secretly breeding bioweapons (which are illegal under Galactic Federation law). The report names the director of these projects as "Dr. Madeline Bergman". When Samus questions who she is, Commander Adam Malkovich suggests Madeline is one of "the ringleaders" (as Samus later calls them) of the BOTTLE SHIP. The soldiers search the building out of suspicion she may still be there, to no avail. After Samus descends a shaft to Sector 3 / Pyrosphere, she decides that she must speak with Madeline Bergman, but knows this would require the scientist to still be alive. |thumb|left]] Madeline herself is not seen until the end of the story, but Samus does meet MB, who claims to be Madeline and explains what "she" did on board the BOTTLE SHIP, leading Samus to Sector Zero, which contains Unfreezable Metroids, and has a detach and self-destruct function if the Sector receives enough damage. Commander Adam Malkovich sacrifices himself to destroy the sector in Samus' stead, but not before he instructs Samus to return to the Bioweapon Research Center to secure the safety of a survivor hiding in Room MW. In Room MW, Samus sees this survivor - the real Madeline - curled up in a locked chamber, who panics after seeing the Bounty Hunter (much like MB at first), and uses a terminal inside to open blast doors, which summons the Queen Metroid that created the Unfreezable Metroids. Samus uses a Power Bomb to destroy the creature, and Madeline survives the explosion. She then absconds from her destroyed chamber and attempts to flee from Samus out of fear she is there to silence her. Samus corners her in a large control room and convinces her otherwise. Madeline tells her the true story of MB and the events that led to the distress signal, and reveals that she dubbed MB "Melissa Bergman" and treated her like a daughter. However, she may have caused MB to go haywire by her inability to help the android as she was being led off for the purposes of altering her AI program. After the discussion, MB appears and points a Freeze Gun at Madeline. The scientist tries to calm the android down, and she seemingly succeeds before MB realizes that the Federation Army is there, and seemingly pushes Madeline out of the path of another freeze gun shot that freezes her. She quickly thaws, throws the freeze gun at Madeline's feet and summons Desbrachians, Ghalmanians and Griptians to attack. Samus defends Madeline from the Desbrachians by acting as a human shield, but just before she can fire at MB, Madeline collects the weapon and fires it at MB, unintentionally allowing her to be killed. '']] Madeline rushes to the side of the android and mourns, before she is restrained. Because everyone in the 07th Platoon is dead, and Samus is not officially part of the Federation, she is barred from contact with the witness and a soldier is ordered to escort her to her Gunship. However, this soldier turns out to be Anthony Higgs, and his orders from Adam to secure the safety of any survivors gives Samus the clearance to leave the BOTTLE SHIP in her gunship with Anthony and Madeline. Madeline is finally able to fall asleep. Anthony awakens her by accident, though Samus says he is trying to be courteous to her. She remarks that Madeline had muttered "I was the insane one" as she fell asleep, referring to the belief by the other scientists that MB was insane. Madeline is the only member of the BOTTLE SHIP scientists to survive the rampage of MB. Her eventual fate after the events of ''Metroid: Other M is unknown, but it can be assumed that she returned to the Federation and testified against any surviving backers of the BOTTLE SHIP project, with legal protection from Samus and Anthony. Official data Characters Note: Before the end of the game, Madeline's description is a mere "Details Unknown". "Under Samus and Anthony's protection following the incident." ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' trophy description Her pose in this trophy is the same as in artwork for Other M. "Madeline Bergman created the android known as Melissa. In a show of motherly affection, Madeline gave Melissa her last name, Bergman, thus explaining the name MB. Melissa saw Madeline as her mother, but the deep betrayal Melissa felt when Madeline refused to help her prompted her to rebel against her creator." Trivia *The name Madeline is a female given name derived from the name Magdalene, popularized by Saint Mary Magdalene. Bergman is a common Swedish surname, literally meaning "mountain man". *Her Research ID number is "010-A00037". She is identified as being in the Advanced Integrated License Engineering Org Development/Engineering Dept. *Madeline presses a black-colored button on her left breast to show Samus her ID. This is also done by Samus herself to turn her Power Suit off in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *It is strange to note that Madeline's entry in the character log description is not altered during the Desbrachian battle. The same happens to MB. It changes only once, after the credits. *The first in-game image of the actual Madeline is seen during the cutscene where MB poses as her, in which Madeline is examining the Lab Worker's corpse in the Breeding Room after his death. *Interestingly, Madeline's head design, due to her hair, causes her to resemble a humanized Mother Brain. The hair color, as well as her haircut, easily evoke the image of Mother Brain's bright red brain structure, with her front bangs being where the eye should be placed. Her name's initials are also the same, as are MB's. Gallery Madeline_Bergman_4.png|Samus detects Madeline. Madeline_spooked_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Madeline tries to muffle her breathing before she releases the Queen Metroid. Madeline_Bergman_6.png|The scientist flees. Madeline_Bergman_11.png|Madeline fleeing in gameplay. Madeline Bergman.png|Madeline allows Samus to approach her. Madeline-Bergman.png|Madeline explains the conspiracy to Samus. Madeline_Bergman_2.png|Samus defending Madeline from MB. Madeline_Bergman_7.png|Madeline prepares to stop MB. Madeline_Bergman_8.png|''"No!"'' MB_mourn.png|Madeline cries over MB's dead body. Madeline_Bergman_9.png|Madeline is restrained. Madeline_Bergman_10.png|Madeline rests for the first time in a long while. PortraitMadeline.png|Portrait shown in the Characters menu. References es:Madeline Bergman ru:Доктор Мадлен Бергман Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Exam Center Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:Examine Targets Category:Scientists Category:Alive Category:Trophies